Magic Adventures of Mumfie
Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie is an American/Canadian animated children's television series, inspired by the works of Katharine Tozer, with an original music score containing more than 22 songs. Created by Britt Allcroft (executive producer of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends), narrated by American actor Patrick Breen and directed by John Laurence Collins, Mumfie was first shown in the UK on CITV to popular and critical acclaim. Characters *Mumfie – The main character of the story, Mumfie is an elephant who lives in a little cottage in the woods. He always expects mail but never receives any. One day he decides to go on an adventure and the first thing he sees is a bird who asks if he can brighten up a dull tree. *Scarecrow – When Mumfie first met Scarecrow he was always in a field not ever moving until he set on the quest with him. Scarecrow is with Mumfie in all episodes. *Pinkey the Flying Pig – Starting her first appearance in a farm where other pigs bully her, Pinkey is upset because she misses her mother so Scarecrow and Mumfie help her out. *The Black Cat – A mysterious, magical cat who riddles Mumfie as he proceeds his journey. Disappearing and reappearing the black cat helps Mumfie in ways he doesn't expect. She has a niece who is a grey kitty. *The Secretary – The villain of the story who wants the Queen of Night's jewel as his source of power to rule all. *Whale – Whale is Mumfie, Scarecrow and Pinkey's Friend who helps them to get to the island because instead of internal organs inside him he has a glamorous, luxury room set with portholes, hammocks, carpets and lights. *Pinkey's mother – Pinkey wanted to see her mother with Mumfie and Scarecrow only to find that she didn't want her to get caught by the secretary. *Bristle – At first a servant to the secretary Bristle is very strict about rules as he explains to Mumfie. When the secretary was defeated, he became loyal to the Queen of Night instead. *Napoleon – Napoleon is the bird who is kept a prisoner by the secretary. He had his feathers cut off a long time ago and, believing he couldn't fly anymore went into deep depression, until Pinkey made him understood after all these years they have grown back which persuades him to fly. *The Queen of Night – The queen was the ruler of the island which Mumfie goes to. She is undercover as the secretary wants her jewel to rule all. She is voiced by Britt Allcroft instead of Breen due to his inability to speak in a female voice. *Mr and Mrs Admiral – These two married people were having a dream of living an underwater house (despite the fact that humans can't breathe underwater) until one day Mr Admiral was kidnapped by Davy Jones and his pirates which was a big blow to Mrs Admiral. *Eel – Mumfie first met Eel in the cave that lead them to the pirates and Davy Jones because she was glowing in the dark. *Davy Jones – Davy Jones is the leader of the pirates (who lived in their underwater ship) when he left he decided to be whale's companion. *Pirates – These pirates served Davy Jones when they kept Mr Admiral a prisoner until they became good guys. *Youare the Reindeer – Youare is the reindeer character with twisted antlers whose first appearance was in "Mumfie's White Christmas". Despite the fact that "You are?" was a question that was asked to him in Santa's stables, he assumed that was his name. Category:CITV Shows Category:1990s shows